One-Winged Flower
by IFlyHighWithTheAngels
Summary: "I slumped back into my chair. Kor…Kor… I continued to repeat it until I heard the warning bells ring. I scurried off, heading back to my corner I had found the night before. I was not going to rely on the church. I was going to live through this on my own." (Labrador/OC) Warnings: Slight Language, Possable spoilers in later chapters.
1. The Start

The smell was the thing that really pulled me away from my book. I placed the book down, standing slowly as I sniffed the air. I walked out of my room, trying my best to follow the scent. I crept quietly through the small house; it was around ten at night, past my bed time. I froze when I heard crashing coming from my parents room.

"Mom?" I called, walking up to their door. "Dad?" I coughed, covering my mouth. The smell was so strong it hurt. The sound of voices caught my attention before they went silent.

"Yes honey?" My mom's voice called. But it was different… There was no kindness like normal, just anger. I reached out and pushed on the door.

"Is everything okay." My voice died as I looked over the room. Empty gas cans littered the floor, the furniture was ripped and broken, and gas drenched everything. My dad was sitting on the floor, socked and rocking back and forth. My mom was standing over him, tears running down her face as she looked at me. My eyes fell on the lighter she held in her shaking hands. "M-mom? What is going on?" She smiled at me.

"Nothing sweetie. Just leave the house and go to the church…" Tears began to form in my eyes.

"Why?" I choked out, my hands clenching my sweater.

"We will not become one of them… We want to go back to the King." The king of Heaven? I thought. But only people who do wrong do not return to him. I stepped closer, fully crying now.

"Mom… please tell me." I was cut off by my dad screaming. My gaze shot down to him. He was shaking, his head thrown back in pain. A ripping sound filled the air. I screamed as two, bone wings shot from his back. "Daddy!" I yelled, running to him, only to be knocked back by my mother.

"Leave! Go to the church and don't look back!" With that she tossed down the lighter, flames quickly eating the room. My arms shot up to protect my face as flames shot out at me, only to burn both my arms. I watched in horror as my parents' bodies both fell to the floor. I screamed as I scrambled to my feet, running out of the house that was now completely consumed by flames. I ran to the ally that was across the street, hiding in the shadows as people started to come to the house.

I watched as they all worked to weaken the fire, eventually it died down. I flipped the hood that was on my sweater up, covering my pale blue hair, and most of my face. I walked past the crowed, listening to the whispers.

"I can't believe their gone, they where such nice people."

"They had a child didn't they? A ten-year old? That poor thing…"

"Who could have done this?!"

I  
flinched as I listened to the words. These people had no idea what had happened, I didn't really even know what had happened. I made my way slowly through the city, finding a corner that seemed safe enough to sleep in.

X-x-x-x-X

The next morning I made my way up to the large church that sat in the middle of town. Mom and dad had worked there; Mom was a nun like person, and dad was a bishop. I walked up the large steps, nuns waving at me and asking if I was alright. I found myself in the library, I was sure this place could tell me what had happened. The fact that they had mentioned The King was a pretty good clue about where to start.

I began to skim book after book, but nothing seemed to fit. I sighed as I placed the books back in their proper places. That's when something got my attention. On the tenth shelf there as a spin that read, "_Those Who Fly with Bone Wings." _Bone wings are what had come from dads back! I thought, reach up to try to grab the book. But being only ten, I was too short. I heard a chuckle behind me; I spun around to see a tall bishop with dark hair, and a young blond boy next to him. The boy looked a good four years older than me.

The bishop moved forward, pulling the book I had reached for from the shelf. He frowned his brows as he read the title.

"I'm not sure this is a good book for a young woman like you." He said a soft smile on his lips.

"Oh…um… no I can handle it. My parents always read me stories like that one." I said, looking away to try to hid my bluff. It wasn't all a lie, but mostly.

"Where are your' parents?" The dark-haired male asked, kneeling down so he was at my level. I cringed at the mention. It hurt to already have to talk about it, manly when most people didn't know about it.

"T-they are at home. They wanted me to catch up on my studies since I have been sick as of late. That is the last book on the list." The man eyed me for a moment, before sighing and handing me the book.

"Well as long as your parents give you permission. Just please be careful." He glanced over to the blond behind him. "Alright Frau, time to continue with your studies." They both waved as they walked to another part of the library.

I harried over to a table, flipping through the paged until I froze on a picture. It was a shape of a man gripping his head, wings made of bone shooting from his back. I read the words the best I could.

"Those who reach the third wish are then mostly doomed to lose their soul. The Kor will descend back to it home in the underworld, along with the poor man who sold his soul." I glared at the words. _Kor…_ that was a different word. I flipped to the back page to the glossary. I skimmed until the word fell into my sight. "Kor: A type of demon that will give three wishes to anyone who is willing to give away their souls. They are very dangerous, avoid at all possible. They can be removed if you make a deal and didn't mean to. But that cure can only be performed by one of the seven ghosts."

I slumped back into my chair. Kor…kor… I continued to repeat it until I heard the warning bells ring. I scurried off, heading back to my corner I had found the night before. I was not going to rely on the church. I was going to live through this on my own.

_**Review!** _


	2. Years Later

**-8 years later**

"Hey! Stop!" The man yelled as I bolted from the store. "Thief!" I grinned at him as I turned the corner. This is what my life was now. Find a random place to sleep, steal my food, and avoid gangs that I had gotten in trouble with. I held the bread closer to me as I sped up. I knew that this was not the life my mom and dad would have wanted, but I would never turn to the church.

After eight years, I learned more and more about what had happened to my parents. They by Kor, but by the third wish, had changed their minds. Kors had become more common over the years, but they were cured. People said that a child at the church would show up and heal the sick. But I don't believe that. If they could really heal people, then why did they ignore my parents? The church was a liar and I refused to go to them for help. I slowed down, turning to watch behind me. I stepped backwards slowly, a smile on my face.

"That was a shorter chase than normal, but whatever. Make it easier for me." I giggled. I tore off a piece of bread, tossing it into my mouth. I sighed as I swallowed, glad I could finally eat after a day or two. I was about to turn around, when my back ran into something. I glanced over my shoulder, only to freeze. A large, middle-aged man stood behind me along with three other guys. They were form one of the gangs that ran around. "O-oh… hey Alan."

"Well look who we found. The little rat of District Seven." He reached out, grabbing on to my hair. I yelped as pain ran through me. He swung his fist, hitting me right in the face, causing me to stumble backwards and hit the wall to me side. I slid down, whipping blood that had fallen from my mouth with the back of my hand. "You still owe us for that food we stole for you a few months back. Boss has wanted to see you for a while."

"I told you guys that I was saving up money for that… I'll get it there when I feel like it." I snapped. He glared at me, nodding over to the guys. He walked over to me, trapping me between them and the wall. I gasped as one kicked my right in the stomach, causing me to curl into myself. Pain shot through my body as I felt iron pips make contact to my shoulders and hips.

"That not really what we want to hear." The man in the middle said, pulling on my hair so that I was on my knees. I screamed as I felt a pipe slam into my ribs. I had to get away… had to run. I growled, opening my eyes just enough to look at the men.

"Screw off. I don't have to listen to your damn wants!" I yelled. I clenched my hands into fist, watching as Ziphon slowly began to form around them. I swung my arms, causing my Ziphon to shot out, slamming the men into the other wall. I scurried to my feet, running as fast as my injured legs could carry me. I ran for what seem like forever, listening to see when I could no longer hear yelling. I dove into a side ally, tripping as my legs finally gave. I crawled to the closed wall, leaning against it. The sound of bells ringing filled the air. I hated those belles, they promised fake protection and that you where never alone. I bit my lip as tears slowly started to slide down my face. "Shut up!" I screamed, bowing my head. "Just shut up! There is not God for you to ring for!" I screamed, falling over to my side. I remember the bells becoming silent… and darkness.


	3. Mixed Souls

Everything was cold and dark. My body felt like it was a thousand pounds.

**"You poor child. You are all alone and hurt."** A soft voice called. I blinked my eyes open, glancing around the small dark room. I gowned as I sat up.

"Who's there?" I asked, my voice sounding dry. The silhouette of a man stood in front of me, something shooting out from his back. He chuckled darkly.

**"Do not fear me. I only wish to help." **He extended his hand out to me. **"I can give you anything you wish for. Just give the word."** I froze as I felt his hand touch my cheek. His hand was boney and cold. I looked up to where his face would be, fear rushing trough me.

"Kor… You're a damn Kor!" I screamed, pushing myself away from the hand. A laugh erupted from his figure.

**"My, what a smart child I have found." **His hand shot out, wrapping around my neck. I gasped as a bone wing surrounded me. **"You have nothing to live for; you don't even have a God to watch over you. I can bring them back, your loving parents. Just give me your soul and I can fix everything." **I flailed, grabbing at his hand.

"Never! I will never become one of you! I know your lies; I've seen what you do to people!" I screamed, tears brimming my eyes. I wanted them back, but I would never do what they did. The Kor snarled, tightening his grip.

**"But I am so much different, so much stronger. I will take your body by force." **He said, pressing his other hand against my chest. I screamed as pain shot through me, like someone was ripping my heart in two. I was about to start screaming again, only to notice that the Kor had stopped. **"Damn… what is he doing here?"** The Kor looked down at me, before disappearing completely. I grabbed at my chest, finding it hard to breath. **"I shall stay inside your body for now on. I used up most of my power mixing our soul, so I am going to sleep." **A dark chuckle rang in my ear. **"So you can keep your body for a little longer." **With that it became quiet.


End file.
